Life is YogsCraft: A Game-Night Crew Series Sequel!
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: UNDER REVISION FOR 2016, THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AS WELL AS FINISHED, STAY CLASSY
1. Back Together Again

**Life is YogsCraft: A Game-Night Crew Series Sequel!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) are back in action and ready to play some Minecraft once again! Only this time, Warren's kicked things up a notch for the girls and things are about to get complicated. Space, magic, machines, booze, mining, blood, and RAGE await within as the GNC tackle the Yogscast Complete Modded Minecraft Package!**

 **This is a SEQUEL to Life is Crafty! - Dialog Only Story!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games. I also do not own Minecraft nor any of the mods created and made for the game, especially the ones used in the Yogscast Complete Pack, nor do I own any Yogscast references used within.**

 **Note: The mods used here were used in the:**

MC 1.6.4  
MCP v8.11  
FML v  
MC Forge 9.11.1965

 **... so somethings may be different now depending on the updates within the actual mods. Also, this is back before a few things changed in Minecraft especially the mods. Please keep that in mind.**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

 **Survival Multiplayer 01: Back Together Again  
**

* * *

 **Warren:** "Hey, are we all here?"

 **Max:** "Um, I think so."

 **Kate:** "Hi everyone!"

 **Max:** "Kate, hi!"

 **Warren:** "Girls?"

 **Victoria:** "Hello guys."

 **Rachel:** "I'm here."

 **Chloe:** "I'm so freaking hungry."

 **Rachel:** "Eat some of this pizza before we game then, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Why don't you eat some pizza, bitch face?"

 **Max:** "Are we starting this already?"

 **Victoria:** "Fucking geez, I had like a full month's break from this and I don't miss it."

 **Kate:** "You have to miss it a little bit, Victoria."

 **Victoria:** "Nope."

 **Chloe:** "I know you missed my punk ass, Chase."

 **Victoria:** "Like cancer, Price."

 **Warren:** "Ladies, alright, let's jump on this then!"

 **Kate:** "What exactly are we playing?"

 **Warren:** "Oh just a game I know you all loved so much..."

 **Rachel:** "Um... Cards Against Humanity?"

 **Max:** "Minecraft?"

 **Warren:** "Max for the win!"

 **Chloe:** "More Minecraft?"

 **Victoria:** "I thought we just finished the game up? Are we doing like random builds and stuff?"

 **Warren:** "Well, since we all had so much fun playing last time, I decided to amp things up... Remember when I told you all I needed to rig up your computers so that we could play more games together?"

 **Kate:** "Yeah?"

 **Warren:** "Well, actually, I downloaded and installed a different, much cooler type of Minecraft."

 **Chloe:** "Unless this game shits out gold and beer, I don't think I care."

 **Max:** "Don't be an ass, you know you had fun last time."

 **Chloe:** "I'm just a bitch today, I guess haha."

 **Warren:** "Okay guys, go ahead and log on, but don't do anything, just wait for me."

 **Victoria:** "Okay."

~Hella_Price has logged into the game.~

~SuperMax has logged into the game.~

 **Max:** "Looks the same, I have to say."

 **Chloe:** "Max, look! Over there at that pig!"

~AmberMoon has logged into the game.~

 **Max:** "Is that a pig... in a wizards hat?"

~SillyRabbit02 has logged into the game.~

~Vortex_Chase has logged into the game.~

 **Chloe:** "Dude, hell yeah, look at that!"

 **Kate:** "The chicken over there has a straw hat!"

 **Victoria:** "What kind of shit is this? Animals don't wear hats. They never did before."

 **Rachel:** "Hah, is that what happened to Dumbledore?"

 **Chloe:** "Dumblepig and the Elder Bacon Strip."

 **Max:** "... Really? Even you, Che?"

 **Chloe:** "Hey, those movies are hella cool, don't judge."

 **Max:** "They're for kids."

 **Rachel:** "Young adults, Max. Excuse us."

~HydrogenBond1 has logged into the game.~

 **Victoria:** "We have animals wearing silly hats and you're worried about a wizard movie?"

 **Chloe:** "Look, Chase, Potterfever bitch."

 **Warren:** "Okay, guys. So as you can see, a few things are different."

 **Kate:** "So far, only the fact that animals are wearing hats."

 **Warren:** "You guys didn't notice the map?"

 **Rachel:** "Oh... yeah, there's a mini map."

 **Max:** "Boy do I feel dumb."

 **Warren:** "Here's the thing guys, listen closely."

 **Victoria:** "Yeah, Price and Amber, since it took you two the longest to learn basic stuff last time."

 **Chloe:** "I'm fucking listening you prissy ass bitch, damn."

 **Victoria:** "WHAT?!"

 **Chloe:** "What?"

 **Victoria:** "What did you call me?"

 **Chloe:** "I said I'm listening you pretty class... bitch, hahah."

 **Max:** "That was the worst cover up I've ever heard."

 **Rachel:** "We're listening."

 **Warren:** "Okay, so this is like the Minecraft we played before, but... with like, a shit ton more stuff. Some things won't be in this version, like horses or like multicolored doors or some other vanilla stuff. But, what it lacks in stuff like that, it more than makes up for tons of other things. Ladies... This. Is. The. Yogscast Complete Pack!"

 **Max:** "Um... yeah?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah. Listen, alright? In vanilla Minecraft, you could basically continue on forever and build whatever you want right? Well, with modifications like I have installed on all of your computers, we can do so much more!"

 **Rachel:** "Like what?"

 **Warren:** "Like go to the moon! Or magic! Creating machines or enhanced food to farm! Creative building mods! Different portals! I mean, holy crap the possibilites!"

 **Chloe:** "... Do you think we'd be capable of this kind of stuff?"

 **Warren:** "It will be fine. I have a few changes to the server to help preserve some things. Like, I turned off Creeper explosions so that when they explode, they won't destroy anything. The server is set on Easy mode so that we have at least a good chance to learn this stuff and build."

 **Victoria:** "Why are the animals wearing hats?"

 **Warren:** "The Hat's mod. You kill an animal with the hat, you gain the hat. Once you have that, hit 'H' and you can choose a hat to put on for the others to see."

 **Chloe:** "That wizard's hat is mine!"

 **Rachel:** "Halfway there!"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck off, Rachel!"

 **Max:** "I've got the straw hat!"

 **Warren:** "... There are way cooler mods than that one, guys!"

 **Kate:** "So how do we get started?"

 **Warren:** "Basic, normal Minecraft until we get enough material to expand. Mining is way more fun this time around, I promise."

 **Victoria:** "Let's do this."

 **Kate:** "Chloe, Rachel, Max?"

 **Rachel:** "I win!"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck that shit, cheats."

 **Max:** "Straw hat is mine."

 **Rachel:** "I am the famous Wizard AmberMoon! Bow before me!"

 **Warren:** "Okay guys, Minecraft basic's in play, let's do this!"

 **Chloe:** "I'm going to get wood."

 **Victoria:** "I'm on food!"

 **Max:** "I'm getting some wood to start mining!"

 **Kate:** "I'm on building!"

 **Warren:** "Rachel and I will hunt for coal and help you all out."

 **Chloe:** "We should have like a team name or something."

 **Kate:** "I think it's time to break out Team Rainbow Weed."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck yes! Woot!"

 **Max:** "No, Kate, you can't just throw that around."

 **Kate:** "It's a funny team name though."

 **Victoria:** "Rainbow weed? Seriously?"

 **Rachel:** "I'm down."

 **Warren:** "Do I have a choice?"

 **Max:** "Damn, Kate, you get blazed once and all of-"

 **Victoria:** "WOAH! Hold the phone! Kate, when did you smoke weed?"

 **Warren:** "You smoked?!"

 **Kate:** "Um..."

 **Chloe:** "My girl Katie is hella badass."

 **Rachel:** "... So it's your fault, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "What, you can't just blame me for this?!"

 **Max:** "I'm pretty sure you blamed yourself in this one."

 **Warren:** "It's getting dark. Do we remember what happened when it gets dark?"

 **Victoria:** "Zombies, and Creepers, and Spiders, oh my!"

 **Rachel:** "Oh god, I forgot about the spiders."

 **Chloe:** "The trauma hasn't quite gone away since Rachel was last attacked in my room."

 **Rachel:** "... That spider was like three inches big, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "That spider was barely three corn kernels long you big baby!"

 **Max:** "Everyone's so salty today."

 **Warren:** "And to think that this is what I looked forward too when I decided to play this again."

 **Max:** "You missed this. It can't get as bad as it did last time."

 **Warren:** "Shit, I'll blast you guys to the moon without oxygen tanks."

 **Rachel:** "Wow, that's evil."

 **Warren:** "Maybe, but eventually there will be silence in the universe."

 **Max:** "Wow."

 **Chloe:** "That moment when Warren is the biggest fucking asshole in the room."

 **Warren:** "That moment when Chloe shuts up because the oxygen has depleted from her lungs."

 **Chloe:** "Hey, Nerraw, fuck off okay, we're playing."

 **Kate:** "Nerraw?"

 **Rachel:** "Hahah, It's Warren's name, but backwards."

 **Warren:** "Oh god. Let's just get this started, okay?"

 **Victoria:** "Yea, let get on with it."

 **Max:** "Yup."

 **Chloe:** "Nerraw."

 **Warren:** "Corpse bride."

* * *

 **If you guys enjoyed this story and you want to read more from me, please visit my profile!**

 **If you want to read Life is Strange fiction outside of the Game-Night Crew ones please check out these as of 11/7/15:  
So Far Gone  
An Ending Untitled (Before Episode 5)  
One-Shot Fiction Challenge (still ongoing)  
No, I Will Have You  
Bully-Pride  
So, You Picked Up On That?  
A Quiet Morning**

 **The Game-Night Crew stories as of 11/7/15:  
Life is Outlast (still ongoing)  
Life is Fazbear  
Life is Against Humanity  
Life is PLAYTEST  
Life is Crafty**


	2. Nerraw and the Name Game

**Life is YogsCraft: A Game-Night Crew Series Sequel!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) are back in action and ready to play some Minecraft once again! Only this time, Warren's kicked things up a notch for the girls and things are about to get complicated. Space, magic, machines, booze, mining, blood, and RAGE await within as the GNC tackle the Yogscast Complete Modded Minecraft Package!**

 **Dialog Only Story!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games. I also do not own Minecraft nor any of the mods created and made for the game, especially the ones used in the Yogscast Complete Pack, nor do I own any Yogscast references used within.**

 **Note: The mods used here were used in the:**

MC 1.6.4  
MCP v8.11  
FML v  
MC Forge 9.11.1965

 **... so somethings may be different now depending on the updates within the actual mods. Also, this is back before a few things changed in Minecraft especially the mods. Please keep that in mind.**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

 **Survival Multiplayer 02: Nerraw and The Name Game**

* * *

 **Warren:** "So let's get the basic's started first. We need stuff for a base as well. Once we get that, some chests, we can get to mining for all of the materials."

 **Victoria:** "Basics should be easy."

 **Kate:** "No problem."

 **Chloe:** "Can I ask a dumb question?"

 **Victoria:** "Are we limited to asking or no?"

 **Chloe:** "Bite me, Chase."

 **Max:** "What is it?"

 **Chloe:** "A crafting bench is four wooden things in a square right?"

 **Warren:** "I didn't hear that."

 **Max:** "Yes, Che, that's how you make it. Do you know how to make an axe?"

 **Chloe:** "Um... no I got it."

 **Rachel:** "To be fair, Chloe and I haven't been able to play since last session."

 **Kate:** "I haven't either, I understand."

 **Warren:** "None have you have played since then? Oh god, do we need to have a basic lesson all over?"

 **Rachel:** "No! Let us figure this out on our own. We're big girls now."

 **Max:** "Chloe, don't-"

 **Chloe:** _"Hey look at me, look what I can do! I can do big kid things too! Mommy, wow! I'm a big kid now!"_

 **Max:** "I knew it."

 **Victoria:** "This is like a children's horror movie."

 **Kate:** "Kids don't have horror movies."

 **Victoria:** "For a good reason: these assholes."

 **Rachel:** "Big talk for someone who is clearly having trouble killing animals."

 **Victoria:** "Wood isn't a good weapon."

 **Chloe:** "How many guys have you said that too?"

 **Warren:** "Holy shit, guys! Guys come over here!"

 **Max:** "What, Warren?"

 **Warren:** "Come here! ... Look over there, in the water!"

 **Kate:** "What is that?"

 **Victoria:** "Are those buildings? In the ocean?"

 **Warren:** "They're ocean dungeons. Inside the dark building are different levels with different loot and stuff all over the place. Once we get settled with a base and a bed each, and we get armor, we should go and clear it out."

 **Max:** "What kind of treasures are there?"

 **Warren:** "Anything from brand new ore, food, different stuff for different mods, it's awesome. This pack makes you feel like when you find a treasure chest, you actually find worthy treasure."

 **Victoria:** "I don't know how you think we're ready for all of this, Warren."

 **Warren:** "You all... or most of you, know the basics. We've beaten the story mode in vanilla, so I thought it would be fun to amp this up a notch. Besides, with the different amount of mods and such, once you learn the basics to it, we can all work on individual things."

 **Max:** "What mods do you want to work on, Warren?"

 **Warren:** "Galacticraft. I want to go to the moon then Mars."

 **Max:** "That sounds really cool!"

 **Rachel:** "You said there's magic in this?"

 **Warren:** "Oh yeah: Magical Crops, Blood Magic, Witchery, and Ars Magica."

 **Kate:** "I think I would like to do Witchery, that sounds interesting."

 **Rachel:** "If it's easy, I'm in with you, Kate. Magical Crops sounds cool."

 **Victoria:** "What else?"

 **Warren:** "Well, I can see Chloe rocking some Mekanism machines and Tinkers Construct stuff. Grungy and rugged work."

 **Chloe:** "Right up my alley."

 **Warren:** "Victoria, you could probably do Thaumcraft. It's magic meets knowledge and nature."

 **Max:** "There's so many things to do."

 **Warren:** "Which is why we need to get these basic things started."

 **Chloe:** "It's official, it's night time."

 **Rachel:** "Of fuck me, the spiders. Did anyone build a base yet for me to hide in?"

 **Kate:** "Are there any new mobs here?"

 **Warren:** "In some places there are invisible entities that attack you, otherwise, not really."

 **Chloe:** "Invisible entities. JUST invisible entities."

 **Warren:** "Just focus on fighting and gathering."

 **Max:** "I'm going down underground."

 **Kate:** "I'll come with you. I want to see some of the cool new ores and things."

 **Warren:** "We should probably all go mining soon as well. Literally tons of ores and such to get started."

~Hella_Price was killed by a Creeper.~

 **Rachel:** "Oh shit, there's more creepers!... Oh shit, one of them is blue!"

 **Warren:** "The blue ones aren't that bad, they just teleport you places not to far away."

 **Rachel:** "No thank you! To the mines I go, where are you guys?"

 **Victoria:** "They started digging over here, Rachel!"

 **Chloe:** "Did I lose everything already?"

 **Warren:** "I have it set to keep your inventory when you die. There's to many valuable stuff to lose, for now, so when you die you can re-spawn with your things."

 **Chloe:** "Wow, I think I may have just fell in love with you for that, Nerraw."

 **Warren:** "Please don't call me that."

 **Victoria:** "Okay, I'm getting ready to start mining. Do you guys need anything down there?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm coming down."

 **Warren:** "Me too."

 **Chloe:** "Warren."

 **Warren:** "Yes?"

 **Chloe:** "Can you change your Minecraft names?"

 **Warren:** "Not as of yet. Why?"

 **Chloe:** "You should change your name to 'Nerraw,' I like it."

 **Warren:** "No."

 **Max:** "What would you change your names too if you could?"

 **Kate:** "Something punny like... 'Marsh-All' or something."

 **Rachel:** "Wow. Marsh-All."

 **Kate:** "It's kind of funny."

 **Rachel:** "I like my name, AmberMoon. I wouldn't change it."

 **Victoria:** "I would probably change mine to like Queen something or other."

 **Chloe:** "Like Queen Cunt or something?"

 **Victoria:** "Go fuck yourself, Price!"

 **Warren:** "Yours should be like 'Price is Right' or something like that."

 **Max:** "PriceCheck."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah! I like that, PriceCheck."

 **Rachel:** "Victoria, how about 'QueenV' or something."

 **Warren:** "I like your name, Max."

 **Max:** "Me too, SuperMax fits me."

 **Victoria:** "Or like 'MaxOut' or 'Maximum' or something."

 **Kate:** "You could technically use Max for anything almost."

 **Warren:** "How's the mining coming guys?"

 **Rachel:** "Um... just getting started, Nerraw."

 **Max:** "What kinds of ores will we see?"

 **Warren:** "Copper, Iron, Tin, Silver, Coal, Uranium, Lapis, Diamond, and like shit tons others."

 **Chloe:** "We'll be mining forever. You know what that means?"

 **Kate:** "What?"

 **Chloe:** "Bullshit Sing-A-Longs!"

 **Warren:** "Oh, fuck me."

 **Rachel:** "Says the man who broke out into the Lion King theme last time. I know you were feeling that song."

 **Victoria:** "To be fair, we sounded pretty fucking fancy doing it."

 **Max:** "I don't know if fancy is the word I would use, Victoria."

 **Kate:** "Chloe, are you drinking? Is that why you want to sing?"

 **Chloe:** "There's always a song in my heart, Katie."

 **Victoria:** "Frozen in the ice chamber deep inside."

 **Chloe:** "Don't get me started with 'Frozen' or I will annoy all of you."

 **Rachel:** "Did you actually watch Frozen?"

 **Chloe:** "I did and it wasn't too bad."

 **Max:** "Hahaha, bullshit, Chloe, you did not enjoy it."

 **Chloe:** "Max, I understand you're jealous so just let it go, okay."

 **Max:** "... Fuck you."

 **Warren:** "If you start singing Frozen I will scream. Literally scream."

 **Chloe:** "Do your screams sound like 'NEEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWW?!"

 **Rachel:** "Chloe, you are getting on everyone's nerves today. The fuck?!"

 **Chloe:** "I took my asshole pills, I can't help myself."


	3. Jingle Fever

**Life is YogsCraft: A Game-Night Crew Series Sequel!**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) are back in action and ready to play some Minecraft once again! Only this time, Warren's kicked things up a notch for the girls and things are about to get complicated. Space, magic, machines, booze, mining, blood, and RAGE await within as the GNC tackle the Yogscast Complete Modded Minecraft Package!**

 **This is a SEQUEL to Life is Crafty! - Dialog Only Story!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games. I also do not own Minecraft nor any of the mods created and made for the game, especially the ones used in the Yogscast Complete Pack, nor do I own any Yogscast references used within.**

 **Note: The mods used here were used in the:**

MC 1.6.4  
MCP v8.11  
FML v  
MC Forge 9.11.1965

 **... so somethings may be different now depending on the updates within the actual mods. Also, this is back before a few things changed in Minecraft especially the mods. Please keep that in mind.**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

 **Survival Multiplayer 03: Jingle Fever  
**

* * *

 **Warren:** "Alright, let's get dirty and get mining!"

 **Rachel:** "Get dirty? Is that a command or a demand?"

 **Warren:** "Um... request?"

 **Rachel:** "Do you like us dirty?"

 **Chloe:** "Rachel... No."

 **Rachel:** "Let me poke fun at him, he's never dirty minded, just incredibly rude sometimes."

 **Victoria:** "Which none of us would have ever known about if not for this game night."

 **Max:** "I found some brown-orange ore..."

 **Warren:** "That is probably copper... yeah it's copper. There are like two or three types of copper depending on what mod it's from. It gets confusing when you start working with machines and stuff: wrong copper from the wrong mod, you can't do anything."

 **Kate:** "A few of these ores just look alike."

 **Warren:** "The most common ores you will run into are coal, iron, copper, tin, silver, bauxite, and some other gems and things."

 **Rachel:** "There's some colorful and shiny stuff in this cave!"

 **Chloe:** "What are those?"

 **Warren:** "Force gems."

 **Chloe:** "Then what are those?"

 **Warren:** "Um... elemental shards from Thaumcraft, that one is a water shard."

 **Chloe:** "Okay... um, what are-"

 **Max:** "Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "What?! I don't know! Do you know, I fucking doubt it!"

 **Max:** "Try mining it and finding out for yourself instead of pestering Warren all the time."

 **Victoria:** "The green weird looking ore is... essence?"

 **Warren:** "Yup, get as much of that as you can. You guys will love Magical Crops."

 **Chloe:** "I feel like I'm in school again, all this shit I don't know anything about and Nerraw is the teacher just like jabbering away with such effort to get us hella interested."

 **Victoria:** "If you would fucking focus instead of bitching about it all, maybe you would enjoy it."

 **Chloe:** "It is way to early for us to argue right now, Chase, so please just... quit yelling at me for right now."

 **Rachel:** "Haha, that is like Chloe's nicest way to say 'shut the fuck up.' "

 **Victoria:** "Oh, I'm sorry, Price, is my complaints pissing you off or turning you on again, I forget which one."

 **Max:** "Kate, over here!"

 **Chloe:** "You know the more you yell the more of a boner I get."

 **Max:** "Chloe... you can't have a boner, you're a woman."

 **Chloe:** "Lady boner, dude."

 **Rachel:** "... A rock-hard clit. Hahahah."

 **Chloe:** "Hahahaha!"

 **Victoria:** "Hahahaha!"

 **Warren:** "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

 **Kate:** "I found this like... animated green stuff... Quantum Dust?"

 **Warren:** "Technomancy... I don't think I've messed around to much with that."

 **Kate:** "Should I mine it?"

 **Warren:** "Why not? Just mine as much of everything as you want, guys."

 **Chloe:** _"I woke up it was midnight, I waited till the daylight just to watch these fucking mobs all burn... "_

 **Kate:** "Oh, I guess, Chloe was serious about the singing..."

 **Chloe:** _"I don't have a lot of time, but I know I have to mine, why should I go at it alone?... When I spend every day all alone?"_

 **Warren:** "... Well, here it goes."

 **Chloe:** _"I'm just a nerd and my life is all Minecraft! I'm just a nerd and it's all that I have! But nobody cares until I'm alone and the creepers are spawning all 'round me... tonight!"_

 **Victoria:** "Nice..."

 **Max:** "That was pretty good, Che."

 **Chloe:** "Eh, I tried."

 **Kate:** "Next?"

 **Warren:** "... Just get it out of your system, Chloe, I know you want too."

 **Chloe:** _"The torches glow bright in this mountain to night, not a spider... to be seen..."_

 **Rachel:** _"A mineshaft of isolation and it feels like... it's empty."_

 **Chloe:** _"A zombie's howling in the distance of this cave... I won't run away, I have to be... brave."_

 **Rachel:** _"Don't let them see, don't let them near!... Stand your ground, don't let them see your fear!"_

 **Chloe:** _"Be still, don't scream... don't let them close..."_

 **Rachel:** _"But now they know!"_

 **Max:** _"Fuck them up! Fuck them up! Charge at them with all your might!"_

 **Chloe & Rachel: **_"Fuck them up! Fuck them up!"_

 **Max:** _"Stand your ground and prepare to fight!"_

 **Rachel:** _"Let the fight begin!"_

 **Chloe:** _"The dead never bothered me anyway."_

 **Warren:** "... Do you feel better now?"

 **Chloe:** "I do, actually."

 **Warren:** "Are we done with the 'Frozen' shit now?"

 **Kate:** _"Do you wanna mine some iron? Or maybe some coal or tin..."_

 **Warren:** "Kate, I swear too... I just swear."

 **Victoria:** "He was seconds away from saying 'God' in that."

 **Rachel:** "Okay, Nerraw, you bad-ass Minecraft expert, bust a move."

 **Chloe:** "I want to see this."

 **Max:** "Don't underestimate, Warren."

 **Chloe:** "The man, the nerd... Nerraw, God of Science!"

 **Warren:** "Hahah, Oh man..."

 **Kate:** "Come on, Warren."

 **Warren:** _"Just a small town nerd... digging in a hole of dirt! ... Went for a midnight quest going anywhere..."_

 **Kate:** _"Just a small town girl... playing in a pixel world! ... Went for a midnight fight going anywhere..."_

 **Victoria:** _"Chloe in a smokey room... Smells of weed and cheap perfume!... Thought she could pick a fight with an Enderman in the dark moonlight!"_

 **Warren:** _"Strangers... playing... living in an eight-bit world! Their swords are shining in the night!"_

 **Kate:** _"Creepers... spiders... waiting to attack us now, they're hiding, waiting in the night!"_

 **Chloe:** "Thank you for including me in your love song, Chase."

 **Victoria:** "Captured you to a 't' didn't I?"

 **Chloe:** "Sadly, yeah."

 **Warren:** "How's the mining going?"

 **Max:** "I am like knee deep in redstone."

 **Kate:** "I have tons of tin and copper mostly, but I did find a lot of essence."

 **Victoria:** "I do too."

 **Warren:** "You guys still have inventory space?"

 **Max:** "Yup."

 **Warren:** "Sweet, let's keep mining then!"

 **Rachel:** "Sorry for being so difficult, Warren."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, Nerraw... We fucking love ya."

 **Rachel:** "Exactly... We're sorry."

 **Warren:** "... It's okay."

 **Rachel:** _"I said I'm sorry, Nerraw!"_

 **Max:** "Hahahaha!"

 **Warren:** "Why didn't I see this one coming?"

 **Rachel:** _"We never meant to hurt you!"_

 **Max:** "You should have seen this one coming."

 **Chloe:** _"We never meant to piss you off, but Nerraw, we're fucking up this game-night."_

 **Kate:** "Hahahah!"

 **Victoria:** "Brilliant."

 **Warren:** "I forgive you crazy women."

 **Max:** "What can we do to make it up to you, Warren?"

 **Warren:** "... Let me think about it."

 **Max:** _"I'm in love with a creeper!"_

 **Victoria:** "No. Just no."

 **Max:** _"He's silent, he's deadly, he's explosive."_

 **Chloe:** "That's a fucking fart theme song right there."

 **Victoria:** "Maybe that's what creepers are, farts."

 **Chloe:** "Or maybe farts are actually creepers?"

 **Kate:** "That would mean every time we explode from a creeper-"

 **Chloe:** "You're getting a huge fart blast to the face, hahah."

 **Rachel:** "That is disgusting."

 **Warren:** "If that were true, then the torches around us would cause a flaming fart."

 **Chloe:** "Hahah, a flaming fart!"

 **Kate:** "What's that squishy sound?"

 **Chloe:** _"Hey guys, creepers 'round, everybody duck, shit's going down!"_

 **Kate:** "No, seriously, what's that sound?"

 **Max:** "That's... a slime."

 **Rachel:** "A slime? Are slime's new?"

 **Warren:** "No, they're just kind of... I guess, new to you guys."

 **Max:** _"Squish-squish I was hopping around, swimming in my pool of lava!"_

 **Chloe:** "Sing time is over, Max."

 **Max:** "Aww... damn."

 **Chloe:** "That last one was cute though."

 **Victoria:** "Chloe defining 'cute' is like Chloe saying anything worth while."

 **Chloe:** "You are what nightmares are made of, Chase!"

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 **"I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan  
"Let it Go" by Idina Menzel from Frozen  
"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from Frozen  
"Don't Stop Believing" by Journey  
"Cleaning Out my Closet" by Eminem  
"I'm in Love with a Stripper" by T-Pain  
"For What it's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield  
"Splish Splash" by Bobby Darin**


End file.
